London Life
by starsthatguide
Summary: We know about the Modern Assassins in America and parts of Europe but what of England? Oneshot, done for a friend's birthday.


**Author note: This was done for a friend for her birthday, she asked for herself to be an Assassin and crap... So I based it in modern day London because hey, I did want to just insert her into the game. I mean I have nothing against that but I just didn't want to do it here, also think the main character as a sort of Batman figure, looks completely out of the set time period but does know when to wear it.**

* * *

London had been busy in recent years; getting its self and the people of England ready for that precious month when the Olympics would visit. The city was alive with people from all over the world; different races, different religions. That happened is August though, the streets had grown to an unusual quite now but the Assassin needed that silence.

It was a cold September night. The roads and pavements were damp and had collected small puddles of water from the rain earlier in the evening, though there were still dark grey clouds over head so it could rain again at any moment. Pale moonlight shone over the city and seemed to highlight the more sinister areas. The few people that were up at this time of night didn't notice the white robed Assassin dash into a near-by alley way; papers that were stained with blood being quickly shoved into her satchel.

Not all of them would fit in properly but there was no time to be neat now; she could hear the pounding feet of the people behind her as well as the cursing and shouts. Bloody guards. You kill one person and steal a little bit of classified paper work and they get the entirety of the company building's guards on you.

She took a moment to survey her surroundings. The alley way she had ran into was littered with junk; knocked over bins, rubbish spewed along the whole length of it and a chain link fence splitting it in half. It would take longer to climb it then running back out of there but she would get some distance between her and the guards if she climbed; she was an expert climber, those guards weren't, if the sight of their water and dirt stained uniforms were any indication.

They didn't have time to shout their commands before the Assassin was darting for the fence to climb over it. One guard tried to grab the tails of her robe but received a swift and hard kick to the jaw which caused him to grunt and stagger back.

The Assassin's robe did get snagged on a stray chain link; a few strands ripped away and clung to the certain link, there was also a huge tear now, pity; it was her favourite one too and now she would have to destroy it so they couldn't trace it back to her.

She darted out there, leaving the cursing guards behind but one had been smart enough to go around and meet her; gun held high and with a smug expression on his face but the small bead of sweat that was going down his brow gave away that small inkling of fear he had.

"I suggest you give back what you have stolen," he started; the smugness in his voice covered the fear quite well. "Of course I would say that the punishment against you might be a little more bearable but Abstergo likes to deal differently with your kind."

_Snick._

Maybe, if other people were around would be shocked by the Assassin's sudden forward movement, maybe they would have scream if the saw the piece of metal going into the man's jugular. One thing was for sure; the blood that now flowed from his neck when she removed the blade dyed her cuffs a deep red.

The body dropped to the floor with a thud; blood slowly started to pool around it as the eyes started to glaze over. The Assassin avoided the blood; she didn't want them to soak into her boots. She leaned over and brushed her fingers over the guard's face; closing the eyelids.

"Rest in peace." she muttered. She stood up and looked up at the night sky. She heard a rumble of thunder in the distance and heard a gentle drip but she couldn't tell if it was from the rain that was appearing again or the blood sliding off her blade.

The Assassin ran off into the night; back to one of the little pieces of safety that the Brotherhood had left in London.

The sun was just appearing over the horizon when the Assassin reached the middle of a section of London that was referred to as the "Warehouse District". The one that she was currently climbing belonged to a company called WaterStones. They were a simple book store but the Assassin's had helped them on more than one occasion to "discourage" Abstergo from asking them to disrepute Abstergo propaganda. As thanks they could use their buildings as small bases.

The Assassin slipped in from one of the roof windows landing with a soft clang on the catwalk that went round the edges. She crouched there for a moment, listening to the soft murmur of workers loading more books into the warehouse. All the current warehouse employees had been notified of the Assassin's presence months before so it was normal for them to see a white robed figure dashing about on the catwalks high above.

The Assassin skirted around the edges, only to stop for a moment to liberate one of the packaged books from a large bundle; they wouldn't miss one book now would they. She stopped at the entrance to a hallway; she let herself relax before entering.

The fairly large and bland hallway only had one turn and lead to another entrance with open double doors. The room it led to was quite large and split into two sections; the smaller of the sections was raised with two cots, assorted items and two plain back packs; it was separated from the larger section by a glass railing and three steps. The larger section had one wall covered in a large map of the world and various arrows, information and images conserving Abstergo and their allies.

The lack of tapping keys made the Assassin turn her head to the more empty side of the room. There sat a desk with three monitors, a large hard drive and wires curling around it; she could just see the top of someone's head and the messy brown hair they had.

The Assassin was about to speak but her partner beat her to it.

"You're late Dei." said a muffled voice of a teenage girl.

The Assassin removed her hood; long, bright yellow hair had been done up in a tight pony tail but some had clung to the back of her neck because of the rain soaking through the hood. Blue eyes that complemented the pale skin were now casting a weary glance at the brunette behind the monitors, even though the other would clearly not see it.

"Is that your blood or another's on your cuff?"

Dei looked to her cuff; the blood had dried somewhat and had turned the white fabric to a dirty light brown. She had always wondered why her partner could pick up on small things like that.

"It's another's." Dei answered. She removed the satchel from over her shoulder. "Hey catch." She threw the book instead of the satchel which the girl behind the monitors caught with one hand; the book disappeared a second later.

"Not what I was expecting but thank you." The voice sounded clearer now as the person leaned back in her chair.

Dei's partner was a teenage girl, lightly waved, messy and side fringed brown hair that was just under shoulder length. Dark brown eyes that sometime looked golden in the sun were staring at the middle monitor and matched the tanned skin very well. From what Dei could see she was wearing her favourite white altered jumper.

The teenager raised a hand and clicked her fingers; moments later the satchel was thrown to her hand.

"Thank you." She put it by the right monitor.

"Hey, Bethany?" asked Dei, peeling off the wet robe and sash off herself to reveal the black, patterned with skulls top. "You ever feel like we are doing grunt work?"

"We are doing grunt work." Her partner glanced up with her with those big brown eyes; many a late night reflected in them. "For how long this will go one for though, I have no idea of that. We're only a team to collect minor information and that is that."

Dei sat herself on the steps and leant her head on the cool metal railing. "Don't you ever get bored in here?" Bethany spun in her seat to meet her.

"What gets me away from the killing works for me and anyway I have tactical disadvantage out there. You were born into the Brotherhood and have that freaky Eagle vision thing while me... Well I had to join so I wouldn't die."

Dei knew a little about her partner's past; the fact her older brother was sticking his nose into Abstergo business and nearly got the both of them killed for it but that was about it. Bethany had been with the Brotherhood ever since; working with information and sorting it out until she was assigned a partner to work with: Same job, new location.

"You're no different to any other of the Assassins. Just because I happen to be related to some Master Assassin and you're related to someone who has no connection to the Brotherhood doesn't make a difference." Dei only told a few people about her connection to a legend and Bethany was one of the people she trusted enough to tell.

"You do realise that if you go back far enough that everyone in Europe is technically related to each other or at least share the same ancestor?" Bethany had the tendency to spurt out random facts; a trait picked up from her brother.

"You really know too much for your own good, way too much for your age anyway." Dei threw her robe in black bag for disposal later. Bethany stared at the bag for a moment before looking up to the yellow haired teenager; her senior by one year. Dei was waiting for that moment why she would start complaining at her for her attire; it always happened at least once a month.

"You tore it, again. I don't see why you go for something more fitting and convenient. That style went out years ago and it kinda paints a target on your back straight away." Bethany commented; her hand hovered over the keyboard in front of her.

"I wear it to honour my ancestors, not for conveniences." Dei said in a harsh voice. She was becoming very irritable very quickly; she had been up for over twenty-four hours now due to the information gathering mission and all she wanted was that cot; as uncomfortable as it was, it was better than sleeping on the floor. "Can I go to sleep now?"

Bethany waved her hand in a vague direction then turned back to the monitors.

Dei took her shoes off, then unceremoniously flopped herself into the cot and curled herself up under the thin blanket that she had. It felt so good just to be able to lie down and close her eyes. She expected to hear the sound of paper's shuffling or computer keys tapping but instead heard the pages of a book being turned.

Dei was soon lulled to sleep by the sound of the rain.


End file.
